conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:US Electoral College
Can someone please explain this to me? I have lied to myself thinking I understood how the US president is elected. I have read through the Wikipedia article and simple.wikipedia.org has nothing for me. I just don't understand it. I have seen movies where people actually make an X next to the guy they are voting for's name on the ballot card, yet the Wikipedia article says the people elect the Electoral College, and not the guy. I am really confused. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Very simple Super. The "Popular Vote" is when average American folk vote for their favorite Presidental canidate. That vote doesn't mean diddly-squat in an election. The "Electoral Vote" is when members from the House of Represenatives and other politicians basically vote for the man they feel is best suited for the job of leading America. Thats the vote that counts. One president actually won the popular vote, but lost the electoral vote, and didn't win the race. It comes from the old belief that the common man didn't know what he wanted, and that the "learned men" of the times (in this case the early-1800s), were better suited in choosing the next president. So when MC, Sunkist, and I tell you that American isn't as democractic as it seems, we mean it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) That's kind of it Viva. *States' representatives and senators combined make up the number of Electoral Votes for that state. *Whichever candidate wins the majority vote of the state gets that state's electoral collage. *Candidates need 270 electors to win. It's quasi-democratic, but the populace = electors thing is good nuff. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hence the reason you see politicians going from county to county in the states they visit to garner support in those areas. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Then why do I see them talking to teachers unions and talking about "their" vote as if they are delegates? I must admit, I see this in movies, but I have no other graphical source or illustration to work from. During the campaigns in The West Wing, they talk to hippie unions and stuff and at the Democratic National Convention, a person (not a Congressman) from a state says they are giving all their state votes to one guy. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The delegates are supposed to vote for their people's majority choice. Supposed to but they don't have to. Here's for a good map. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) But these delegates don't make the final choice? Only the Senate and HR? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No no, the delegates are the Senate and the House. Like in Montana, there are 3 electors. 2 Senators and their sole rep. The usually appoint delegates from trusted citizens, and that is the furthest say that the Congress gets in the election. Separation of powers and what not. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC) So the Senate and HR and don't literally vote, they appoint normal citizens and they do the "voting"? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) This is why I don't get caught up in the election. Yes, sortof. The guys in the electoral college can vote for whoever they think will push their agenda through the government. Garfield settled a deal with the college in the 1880-90s, and got their vote, not that of the peoples'. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. I am sure however that America will get a direct voting system eventually. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC)